It may be desirable to improve ESD performance for semiconductor devices used as ESD protection elements in radio frequency (RF) integrated circuits (ICs). Such semiconductor devices can include metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) field effect transistors (FETs), and particularly to MOSFETs fabricated on silicon-on-insulator (“SOI”) and silicon-on-sapphire (“SOS”) substrates.